The present invention relates to a container for ammunition, particularly ammunition to be used in conjunction with automatic guns and being arranged in a belted fashion. Automatic guns in aircraft are commonly used in modern warfare. Shells of 27 mm caliber are used here and up to 150 rounds are often put in one belt.